


Nocturnal Serenade

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Boat Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Campania, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Devil's Day, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Rough Kissing, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: "This demure behavior hardly suits you, my lord," Sebastian whispered, the roughest shove the boy was capable of performing doing nothing to move or deter him. With little effort, he spun the mortal until his back was flat against his own chest, arms now curling possessively around his sylphlike waist. The small form he held was so very flustered, tainted by the scent of an ardour that remained unhidden no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise. Regardless of his protests, he was desperate. It would only take the gentlest of nudges to have him on his knees and pleading for more at this rate. "Do not lie to me, young master. We both know you do not detest the thought of being taken in the blood of those who sought to harm you as much as you may claim. After all, is it not the sight of me tearing them apart so brutally that aroused you to begin with?"
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 17
Kudos: 190





	Nocturnal Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to actually finish this on time for Devil's Day!! I really hope everyone enjoys this sinful little drabble~! (Please excuse the few changes I had to make in canon to make this possible)

Crimson covered every inch of the cargo's floorboards, much as that time three years ago. The sound of limbs being rendered one by one from the rotting forms of the walking corpses still echoed heavily in Ciel's ears despite the steady pace of well-measured footsteps and the dripping of blood remaining as the only source of noise in the spacious room. The grunts and gurgles of dreadfully stitched bodies no longer rang out in cries of desperation, nor did the growls and amused chuckles of the beast who brought about their second demise fill the silence. It was a stark difference from just minutes ago, yet another similarity to their first meeting. A dance of writhing shadows, the deep rumble of the immortal's voice, the tearing of flesh, and the spattering of blood. There were less screams this time, however, due to the creatures' lack of pain. But the scene looked uncomfortably similar to that witnessed on the day when he returned home. Only this time, he was never _truly_ in danger. The demon always came, even when not summoned.

Bodies littered the floor, the pungent scent of rotting flesh and the bitter, coppery miasma of blood heavy in the air as the clicking of fine, sable oxfords halted before the large wooden boxes he perched upon alongside Lady Elizabeth and Snake. His eyes slid open on their own accord, instantly greeted by the sight of terribly stained gloves rather than the golden curls of the clinging girl beside him. The white fabric, once as pristine as freshly fallen snow, now bore a ghastly shade of claret, clearly soaked all the way to the devil's pale flesh when he offered his aid in lowering the earl to the ground.

The small arms of his cousin slowly slipped away from where they had curled around his shoulders when the chaos came to a halt, and she moved away a fraction, enough to allow him space to breathe and focus on the present rather than the past. The man before him was still swathed in black from head to toe, but he no longer donned claws the length of the nobleman's own fingers or a cloak hewn from darkness and sin. The thick streaks of blood marring his left cheek made the unnatural hue of sharp, vermilion eyes stand out more starkly against alabaster skin, doing nothing to aid his human guise as he offered a bright grin, wholly unphased by the uncanny situation at hand, "Come, young master. Allow me to help you down."

Sebastian's smile, while void of sharp fangs and untainted by malice and lechery in the eyes of their company, spoke of pride and devious intention rather than concern or polite greeting as his gaze met his awaiting master. He was met with the defiant stare of a cold, azure eye, speaking his opinion on the devil's appearance long before his lips parted. Yet, somewhere, buried deep down, the barest hints of desire were beginning to stir and fester in the earl. He could smell it on him. The boy's interest in his sudden show of bloodlust was strong, rich enough to taste on the tip of his tongue should he take a single pace closer to the glowering nobleman.

"Your hands are filthy," Ciel remarked, carefully stepping onto the wooden crate beneath the one they knelt upon, dodging the hands stretched outwards in an attempt to seize his waist. "Couldn't you have done this more elegantly?" His complaints were met with a soft, amused yet unforgiving sigh, and he watched with disdain as stained gloves were discarded in favour of a new pristine pair from the demon's breast-pocket.

"In any other case, I could have, my lord. But this was a dire situation that required me to act quickly, lest harm befall you." With clean hands, he was able to lower his master safely to the ground, aiding Lady Elizabeth and Snake soon after he gave a hasty once-over to check for injuries on the boy he held. The girl to his left spoke quietly, fear lingering in her soft and faintly trembling voice, but he didn't focus on her words, focused instead on the earl, who seemed entirely uninterested in the conversation Elizabeth carried with the footman.

"Just like a beast," Ciel muttered under his breath, gazing upon the horrific, strangely mesmerizing pattern of blood and gore. Those people were no longer human, their minds and bodies held together by neat stitches despite being far past the stage of rotting, yet they still crumbled and wept sanguine at the wounds inflicted by the being of hell. Perhaps he should have felt fear as he once did when bearing witness to the dismembered bodies of the cultists, ripped apart by the very being who was to bathe and dress him so very carefully every night. After all, seeing the living, no-longer breathing proof of what this creature was capable of would be quite a shock to any sane human, but he wasn't afraid. For this destruction, this spectacular show of violence and power was not performed to spite or harm him, it was done _for_ him. Only him. Without looking away or backing down from the dark secrets swirling in that familiar stare, he spoke, voice strong and smooth despite his conflicting thoughts. "Come, we must see if there are anymore of those _things_ here."

Sebastian offered no reply to his accusation, for it was useless to deny the truth or pretend that he was ashamed. It was forged in the contract that he was to protect his master, but it was rooted in instinct that he guard his prey. The gaze they momentarily shared was silent, but by no means void of meaning. He had seen this expression many times. His master craved him - his words, his hold, his bite… He longed to be claimed once more, fucked senseless and entirely desecrated by his faithful demon here and now. The timing was all wrong, as well as the place. The small mortal gave no signals for him to find a hidden place to escape to, understandably so given the need to protect his cousin and lead them all to safety. But he found himself unable to share his human's concerns or sentiments. He was indeed very curious about the strange creations aboard the ship, it wasn't every day that one sees such a beast, even as an immortal. However, his growing need for his master triumphed over such intrigue. He wanted him here and now, and someway or another, he would succeed in having just that. If the boy's increased temperature and uncomfortable shifting was anything to go by, it would require little effort to sway him.

"If I may say so, my lord, don't you think it best we have Snake accompany Lady Elizabeth back to the ballroom before we continue onward? I fear they are in grave danger should we encounter more of those creatures along the way."

Ciel's brow furrowed suspiciously at the suggestion. Not only did Sebastian rarely offer suggestions in the presence of others, but he could easily defend all three of them and himself if necessary, and it was clear that he wasn't troubled by what disturbing things their company may see. But suddenly, he saw it. The glimmer of carnelian building in his irises as they became hooded, a small curl of his lips starting to expand, the slightest raise of his elegantly arched brows. It was an expression he knew all too well... Well enough to know not to trust it. He nodded despite his better judgement, however, curiosity reigning supreme as he turned to his cousin, mustering the sweetest voice he could manage to entice her to leave. "Indeed, it would be rather foolish of me to bring you along in such a dangerous place. Please return upstairs where you will be safe."

"But Ciel, I want to come with you! I won't get in the way!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking on a more desperate tone as she reached intertwine her fingers with her fiancée's.

The sudden gesture almost made Ciel recoil violently, the slight jerk in his small form instantly catching Sebastian's attention as the boy's hand hastily detached from Elizabeth's. It took every ounce of the devil's willpower to not flaunt a triumphant grin at the deft, and rather blunt refusal of the girl's touch. He stood by, quietly studying their interaction with a certain sense of smugness building in his chest. His master would never fall for the empty promises of respect or words of love from others, for he knew who he truly belonged to. Not Lady Elizabeth, nor Her Majesty, but the devil that he so willingly offered himself to each and every night.

The uncomfortable set of Ciel's shoulders proved his exasperation as he managed to curl his frown into one of concern instead of irritation, still attempting to shake off the unwanted brush of Elizabeth's fingers. He didn't want her touch, her small, delicate hands felt as foreign as that of the men who shook his hand to seal a business deal. The only hands he wanted on him were those of his demon. "I do not doubt that, but for my own peace of mind, please go, Lizzie. I promise to find you once we return." The words rolled off of his tongue with the utmost sincerity, genuine and as wrought with feeling as could be. However, he knew his butler could see through his thinly veiled care.

The indecision was clear in Elizabeth's expression as she gave a reluctant nod, stepping away with a small smile that she hoped to be reassuring. "I don't want to worry you, so I shall go. But please return quickly!" She pleaded, blonde curls bouncing as she turned to face Snake, who was waiting patiently nearby. "We may go now."

Both master and servant watched as they departed, carefully stepping around as much blood as they could possibly avoid as they made their way to the steep staircase they had followed down. It was only when the pair faded entirely from view that Sebastian moved, offering the aristocrat no time to speak or object before he was swept into a bruising kiss.

Ciel inhaled sharply against the crushing lips upon his own, fingers grasping at the lapels of the immortal's tailcoat, which somehow remained spotless despite the damage dealt to the lifeless dolls around them just moments prior. Though stunned by the sudden action, he kissed back with equal fervor, pressing flush against the taller form as covetous hands held his tiny waist captive. "So, this is why you were so eager to usher them away? Truly… Have you no control, demon?" He grumbled, words muffled when the devil's slick tongue coiled around his own, curling and pushing with force matching that of the long fingers pressing into his hips, dominating his mouth as surely as he planned to dominate his body. Dull canines elongated into piercing fangs as they teased at the plump surface of his lower lip, their sharp sting almost as rapturous as the rich taste of black cherry lingering upon his servant's tongue. They broke the fragile skin they stroked along, drawing drops of amaranthine from the newly formed pinpricks. The coppery liquid was licked away with great joy, and the earl could only give a strained whine at Sebastian's ministrations. Regardless of the pain it brought, it also offered an electrifying sensation, one causing an encompassing heat to stir betwixt his thighs.

"Oh, come now. Do not play coy, young master. You knew long before I spoke what I wished for," Sebastian crooned, sucking faintly at the punctures his bite formed. He knew the action would cause the fresh wound to throb, but that fact did nothing but urge him to press his lips to the smaller pair harder. After all, his little lord seemed to rather enjoy the pain, if his flustered cheeks and searching hands were anything to go by. The boy's lips, sweet with the strawberries on the cake he enjoyed a mere hour ago, were needy, shifting with such great voracity that it took every ounce of willpower Sebastian possessed to not snap and instantly rip apart the fine clothes the earl wore. However, there would be no time to mend it on such a tight schedule, especially not given the degree of destruction it would take, given his building impatience. Careful not to break from the torrid embrace for long, he retracted to tug a single glove off with his teeth, ignoring the blood saturating the white fabric as it sank onto the floor. With his mouth once more on the noble’s, he hastily unzipped his master’s shorts and allowed them to slide down his thin legs until they caught around his knees. His hand slipped beneath the twin tails of the navy morning coat and delved further until he reached the soft and tantalizing curve of the boy’s rear.

When he felt those long, bare fingers stroke along the expanse of his ass, Ciel pulled away from his butler's skilled mouth, breath catching in his throat as his neck was immediately assaulted by a string of avaricious pecks. "Sebastian, we can't… Not here. We have to find Stoker, there isn't time for-"

Sebastian was quick to halt his charge's train of thought, "With all due respect, my lord, I must disagree. We have plenty of time so long as we don’t take too long.” With that, and the removal of his second glove, he reached out to remove a single article of clothing from his master, expert hands unknotting the thin ties of the boy’s silken eyepatch before retreating to watch it fall away, revealing the lovely violet that laid beneath. His mark, claiming the earl as his own, rightfully remained even when the bruises and bitemarks he made upon that fair skin began to fade.

“Don’t presume to cut me off while I’m speaking,” Ciel snapped, though most of the heat behind his command was washed away by the soft pants permeating his words. “But at least hurry up if we are going to do this.” 

"As you wish."

The earl squirmed when Sebastian's hands returned to his hips, more forceful this time as they urged him to drop to his knees upon the sanguine drenched floorboards. In any other case, it would take little effort for him to be goaded into momentarily relinquishing his pride and decorum for pleasure; despite his high standards, he had knelt on the dirtied, scuffed floors and been pressed into the chipping walls of more places than he could possibly count on just two hands. But one glance at the devil's salacious smile was all it took to spot the wicked intent nestled heavily into his actions, and Ciel was quick to attempt wiggling free from the man's steely hold, hands determined as they pushed against the butler's chest. "Absolutely not, Sebastian! Do you realize how badly that will stain our clothes? Not to mention how unsanitary it is?" His refusal, though tenacious, was in vain, however, belied by the blossoming of rouge on his soft cheeks and the slight shiver coursing through his svelte form as a single palm dipped down to coil around his stiffened cock.

"This demure behavior hardly suits you, my lord," Sebastian whispered, the roughest shove the boy was capable of performing doing nothing to move or deter him. With little effort, he spun the mortal until his back was flat against his own chest, arms now curling possessively around his sylphlike waist. The small form he held was so very flustered, tainted by the scent of an ardour that remained unhidden no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise. Regardless of his protests, he was desperate. It would only take the gentlest of nudges to have him on his knees and pleading for more at this rate. "Do not lie to me, young master. We both know you do not detest the thought of being taken in the blood of those who sought to harm you as much as you may claim. After all, is it not the sight of me tearing them apart so brutally that aroused you to begin with?" He squeezed the boy's pinkened dick as he spoke, drawing an unbidden whine from the headstrong little lord. "You enjoyed every second of it, I could see it in your eyes. It thrills you to see what I am capable of, how easily I could break you if I truly wanted to… And knowing that I will only ever grasp you with reverence in spite of it."

A languid stroke along his straining erection had Ciel turning to putty in his hands, pliant and willing with the devil's clever distraction. He knew Sebastian's plan of course, to lure him in with sweet words and all-consuming pleasure, and then have his way with him then and there, in his self-created shrine of worship. However, the demon didn't pray to a god, nor another devil, but Ciel himself--allowing all that he had done for him to seep into the wood upon which a hundred corpses lie in pieces. He felt Sebastian slowly lowering him to the ground, but ceased his struggling when his knees met the warm puddle of the former dolls' life essence. His prick was throbbing with each titillating word spoken, his entire being pulsating with uncontrollable need that could be soothed only by his sly servant's cock, that was pressing into his back through the man's sable slacks. He was bent over slowly as warm palms kneaded from hip to thigh, his own ring adorned fingers finding purchase in the slick mess of blood when his forearms were forced beneath his chest. His chin was mere inches from the coppery substance, but he said nothing of it, glancing over his shoulder as an excited growl rang out behind him. "Watching you do that, ripping them to shreds as if they were made of fragile glass merely to protect me… I must admit, it was quite a sight."

"I am pleased you think so, my lord. It is all for you, after all," Sebastian rumbled, a single hand leaving Ciel's willowy form to unbutton his trousers. He could feel their fabric quickly absorbing blood, but was all too happy to ignore it in favour of kneeling over his human. The tails of the boy's navy morning coat were pushed aside carelessly, and his mouth immediately found purchase along the aristocrat's lower back, laying revering kisses along the base of his spine and trailing lower to the delightful plushness of his rear. The slighter male arched into his lips, jolting when his tongue peeked from between his lips to circle the tight ring of muscles buried betwixt silken cheeks. Were they not so short on time, he would have taken the time to devour his prey _properly_ ; lick along those velvety insides for hours on end, repeatedly striking the spot that made the tiny earl’s toes curl and his voice go hoarse, and making him come undone over and over again until he begged for mercy. But tonight, much to his disappointment, there was far too much to do to stretch this out for so long. And so he wasted no time in spreading Ciel’s cheeks wider, tongue instantly diving into that twitching hole.

Ciel failed to muffle a stilted breath whenever he felt that slick muscle breach his entrance, forcibly opening him up despite the slight burn the lack of proper stretching and oil caused. His eyes squeezed shut before snapping back open upon feeling the tongue travel deeper, searching the channel it had explored so often until it found precisely what it had been looking for. An abrupt assail to his most sensitive spot had him crying out instantly, tone higher than usual and overflowing with prurience. A halo of violet from his marked iris illuminated the bloodbath below with an eerie glow, combining with the stark scarlet of Sebastian’s own eyes that already lit a small portion of the room with their own vibrant hue. The liquid beneath him swished quietly, rippling faintly as he caught a glance in the blood’s reflection of two long, onyx tipped fingers coating themselves in it. He tried to question the demon, to demand to know what he intended to use the gathered slickness for, but before he was able to part his lips past a particularly coarse moan, he was left empty and wanting.

Seconds ticked by before he was once again prodded, however, it wasn’t by the devil’s skilled tongue this time. He was given no warning preceding the impetus plunge of two long digits into his saliva dampened hole, their wetness allowing them to move easily as they were thrust into him repeatedly with little restraint. Sebastian was by far less gentle than usual, all patience lost as he gave into the carnal urge to fuck his master right into the mess in which he himself had silently commanded be made. Though astonished by his servant’s waning control, he keened loudly, slate locks dangling precariously close to the gore that threatened to stain it just as it had his clothes. His socks were soaked with the vile liquid and the cerulean of his waistcoat had darkened into a striking maroon shade, his palms drenched in red beneath his shungite gloves.

Surrounded by the earl’s mellifluous whines, Sebastian could barely hold back from removing his fingers and impaling that enticing creature without caution or forbearance, but managed to out of concern over injuring the boy. As it was, he would likely be limping for the rest of the night anyways, but it would do neither of them any good to have him in a poor state for the rest of their journey. There was still much to be done before they could return to the manor, and it would surely prove to be an arduous task. As he took in the intoxicating sound of his master’s fervid yearning, he beheld the bewitching sight before him as well. Ciel was coated in red. His clothes, his hands, a few stray drops of it had even managed to kiss the bridge of his elfish nose and the tips of his gossamer tresses.

Ciel's ass had become a canvas for the demon, painted and streaked from the blood on his hands and dripping lewdly from his stuffed hole. The view caused an inhuman growl to rumble over the sound of Ciel’s moans and the crashing waves, sending an unmistakably excited shiver up the nobleman’s spine. The motion of the rocking ship aided his fingers in hastening their task, and soon, the earl was a twitching, gasping mess. Precum dripped from his painfully neglected shaft as he watched his intended shift wildly, attempting to rut against the ground, his arm, _anything_ in search of friction when the pummeling fingers parted ways with his furled entrance, and he could resist no longer. His trousers were shoved only to mid-thigh when his insistent cock was pulled forth, pulsating with a ravenous ache to be buried inside that warm, welcoming orifice. “Prepare yourself, young master,” Sebastian crooned, baritone far deeper and less human than Ciel had heard it in weeks. He dipped his left hand into the pool of cerise a final time before coating his dick with the substance, dark nails digging into his contractee’s hips as he sheathed himself inside the boy with a single, brutal thrust.

At the harsh movement, Ciel yelped loudly. The stretch necessary to accommodate such generous girth always came as a surprise when he wasn’t fully prepared, and he was normally offered a few moments to gather himself and adjust before Sebastian began to buck into him. He wasn’t given that tonight, however. Without hesitation, the demon took his lack of refusal or blatant agony as his chance, and instantly began to pound into the clinging heat that pulled him deeper so adamantly. Every jerk of his hips was rough and animalistic, tenderness forgotten to the riveting darkness of their combined licentiousness. Shadow radiated from the unholy being's form each time he was ensconced in that snug heat, mounting the boy with a keenness mirrored in his pleasure-warped features.

Ciel's breathy moans were in harmony with the rough ones parting the lips of his lover, every prod of Sebastian's cock leaving him overwrought with stimulation as it never failed to miss its mark. A choked whine hummed from his throat, provoking the devil further and encouraging him to ram into the earl with more force, blunt nails lengthening into a sharp point as they scraped along his thighs. He pushed back into the pivoting hips with an equally frenzied pace, fingers clawing into the floorboards to help ground himself. His thighs trembled violently, threatening to send him spiraling down until he was being fucked right into the blood already painting his skin, weeping from his constricting hole and trailing down his alabaster legs. It was spread across his taut stomach by the large hands working to keep him upright without halting the onslaught to his most sensitive places.

The boy contorted almost painfully with the next particularly barbarous thrust, his rapturous scream encouraging a fanged grin to manifest upon Sebastian's pale cheeks. "How magnificent you look this way... Covered in blood and screaming for me. _Only me_. What I would give to keep you this way for eternity, my little lord." He practically roared as he slammed into that needy little thing once more, the depths of hell's fire burning in his stomach as he thoroughly claimed what rightfully belonged to him. He leaned lower, pushing his master lower until his jaw grazed the crimson sin coating his fingers, lips seeking out that pale, partially unblemished neck. The alluring softness felt like heaven against his tongue as he nibbled at the delicate flesh, sinking his teeth in as the inferno within him crested, sending him over the edge. Rich, sweet, merlot reminiscent liquid besmeared his tongue and dripped in sluggish rivers from the newly made wound, a pleased groan ringing in time with Ciel's own cries. The boy sobbed his own completion as he was filled to the brim with his devil's obsidian release, the hot blackness bedaubing his legs and combining with the ruby already staining them in an intricate pattern that easily resembled an extravagant watercolour painting. The scent of blood, saltwater, and cum heavily clouded the air, twisting alongside the lovers' own natural scents as the earl's release splattered across his chest.

Sebastian cleaned his lover's throat and shoulders of their bloodied state with two slow, savouring licks, hands petting his hips and back to help ease him back into a more stable state as he pulled out. Ciel was panting loudly to regain his bearings, lithe body all but collapsing when Sebastian shifted to pull him upright and to his chest. "Are you alright, young master?" He questioned, smoothing out the sweaty, matted locks of ashen blue as he cradled the young nobleman close. In a moment of tenderness, he brushed his lips over Ciel's forehead, offering a tame smile whenever one of those small, red-tinged hands settled upon his cheek.

"Yes, I'm alright. Far better than alright, actually," Ciel confirmed, sitting up on wobbly legs to connect their lips in a far more calming kiss, their lust sated and bodies still trembling with the raw strength of their former euphoria. As their tongues twined elegantly and their mouths shifted with profound reverence, Sebastian eased his shorts back up his coltish legs and buttoned his own slacks before helping him rise, lips retreating once they were back on their feet.

"I am glad to hear it," Sebastian purred, carefully tying the inky eyepatch beneath Ciel's dumortierite fringe before giving a small wave of his hand. With that lone movement, all traces of blood and seed were washed from their bodies and clothing, leaving them more pristine than they had been the moment they boarded the Campania. "You were a pleasure as always, my lord. I only hope that we shall have the chance to _continue_ tonight."

With a steady step forward, Ciel finally managed to shake the effects of his orgasm enough to think with a clear mind. He briefly eyed the path they would need to take to follow in search of Rian Stoker, turning back to his demon the second those suggestive words met his ears. With a smirk curling the corners of the boy's lips and a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, he tugged his butler to his level with a ringed hand curled around the his obsidian tie, voice a mere whisper as his warm breath ghosted over the immortal's lips. "We shall see about that, Sebastian."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the grieverling with kudos and comments! They make it happy and encourage it to write faster! <3


End file.
